Cosas que no se deben hacer
by 1Pikachu1
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo conviviendo juntos, Nick decide ponerle reglas a los Avengers, porque hay cosas que simplemente no deben volver a hacer. [Drabbles]
1. Chapter 1

_The Avengers no me pertenece._

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_1-No pedir limosnas cuando eres un multimillonario, que no necesita ese dinero._

_..._

— ¡Una moneda, por favor! —Rogaba Tony tendido en el piso, con el pelo revuelto, y cara lastimera.

Las personas siguieron caminando sin mirar siquiera al moreno recostados afuera de la torre Stark.

— ¡Una ayuda! —Gimió Tony. —No tenemos familia, no tengo comida, no tenemos hogar, ¡Yo estoy solito!

Y la gente siguió pasando sin mirarle.

—Y-yo...Yo les contare como paso todo esto. —Se puso la mano en el pecho, dándose cuenta que tendría que ocupar sus mejores técnicas. — Todo comenzó el día en que mi perro se comió a mi abuela, y mi mamá de la impresión sufrió un infarto, y como mi hermano iba pasado por ahí vio como a ella le daba un infarto, por lo que corrió a buscar a alguien que la ayudara, y mi abuelo que iba en al auto o atropello.

Stark tomo un gran respiro.

—Y mi abuelo se sintió tan mal que se tiro a un poso, y mi papá vio todo esto, y se puso tan triste que dejo que se lo comieran los patos, ¡Y mis patos se indigestaron y murieron! —Termino llorando.

Una mujer de entre la multitud se acercó al hombre, y se agacho hasta su altura.

—Así que tus patos, ¿Eh? —Pregunto la rubia, y Tony que estaba con las manos en la cara no vio quien era, y solo siguió.

— ¡Sí! —Lloro. — ¡Eran seis cositas bellas!... ¡Los extraño tanto!

—Ohh... —Mascullo la mujer, y tomo la cara del moreno, he hizo que la viera...

—Pepper. —Murmuro Stark recomponiéndose rápidamente.

La rubia lo tomo de una oreja, bastante enojada.

— ¡Ya hablamos de pedir limosnas por la calle, Tony! —Grito arrastrándolo hasta la torre.

...

_2- No abrazar a un hombre en la calle, por que llamo 'hermano'._

_..._

— ¡Hey, Hermano! —Un tipo cualquiera que iba caminando por la calle saludo a Thor. —Buen disfraz. —Le sonrió al ver como el rubio vestía su típico traje de pelea.

Thor quedo estático mirándolo, lo que en cierta forma le dio miedo al otro chico.

Joder, ese hombre era gigante, y el solo había pensado que esos músculos eran de disfraz, porque solo le había visto la espalda...No que era parecido a un...Dios.

— ¿Hermano? —Pregunto el rubio confundido, lo que confundió aún más al otro chico que por el momento llamaremos Tom.

— ¿Eh?... ¿Sí? —Hablo Tom dudoso.

Y entonces paso.

Thor lo abrazo con mucha, mucha fuerza.

— ¡Al fin! —Grito emocionado. — ¡Por fin te encontré! ¡Sabía que si existía uno que si me quería! Y le abrazo con más fuerza, lo que hizo que Tom comenzara a cambiar de colores.

—A-ayúdenme... —Mascullo antes de caer desmayado.

—Uhm... ¿Hermano? —Pregunto Thor al verlo caer. —Ohh...Lo volví a hacer. —Se rasco la cabeza con un puchero triste.

Parecía que el no estaba hecho para tener un hermano...

...

* * *

><p><em>¿Simple cap de prueba?<em>

_Ok, ok tal vez, tendría que estar escribiendo otras cosas, o durmiendo...¡Pero es que me encantan los drabbles! Y este fic lo haré con las cosas que me pasen en días normales...See mis días son muy tranquilos xD_

_Si les gusto pueden comentar, y si tienen alguna regla que les gustaría ver, me la pueden decir ;D Si lo sigo, intentare que sean mas reglas._

_¡Un besho!_


	2. Chapter 2

_The avengers no me pertenece._

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_3- No decir que Natasha esa embarazada de Tony...Nunca._

...

— ¡Felicitaciones, Natasha! —Sara, una mujer que trabaja en SHIELD, abrazo de la nada a la asesina que había ido caminando tranquilamente por los corredores.

— ¿De que hablas? —Le quedo mirándole con una ceja alzada, y alejándola de ella sutilmente...

La mujer ignoro esto, y siguió hablando.

—No sabia que tu querías hacer ese tipo de trabajos, pero bueno...¡Felicitaciones! —Le volvió a sonreír, y se largo.

La de cabello rojo miro unos segundos confundida, pero soltó un suspiro y siguió caminando.

—Oh, Romanoff, felicidades por la noticia. —Nuevamente un hombre que iba por los corredores, le felicito. —No sabia siquiera que estabas con Stark, ¡Pero es muy genial la noticia!

— ¿A que te refieres? —Pregunto ceñuda.

El hombre rio.

—No juegues, es obvio porque te felicito. —Le sonrió. —Bueno, tengo que trabajar. —Se despidió y se largo.

Natasha hizo una mueca. Nada de esto le daba buena espina.

El día continuo, y Natasha siguió recibiendo felicitaciones por quien sabe que cosa, lo que cada vez la exasperaba mas. Vamos, incluso una mujer le dijo; 'Ya había pensado que estabas un poco subida de peso, pero ahora esto claro' ¡Y la muy hija de su mami se fue sonriendo como si nada!

Ahora la pelirroja en busca de respuestas, fue donde estaba el único que sabría que paso...

—Ya suéltalo, Clinton. —Gruño entre dientes Natasha, que había acorralado en un pasillo al arquero. —Se que tienes algo que ver, así que dime porque todos me han estado felicitando.

Clint se rasco la cabeza nervioso.

—No se de que-

—No estoy para juegos. —Murmuro dándole 'esa' mirada que hacia que cualquiera mojara sus pantalones.

El pobre se comenzó a remober incomodo.

—Bueno... —Comenzó rascándose la cabeza. —Acepto que puede haber sido mi culpa...Porque...Bueno...Puede que haya dicho...Que estabas embarazada de Tony...¿Pero sabes? Es una historia muy divertida y de seguro en unos diez años te estarás riendo. —El imitador de Robin Hood rio -Bastante nervioso a decir verdad-, mientras ya comenzaba a temer por su vida.

Natasha no dijo nada. No se movió. Solo le miro.

Muy fijamente...

...

_4- No dejar esposado a Clint en la calle, por...Bueno por lo que paso anteriormente._

_._..

— ¡Degenerado!

— ¡Exhibicionista!

— ¡Idiota! ¡No ve que hay niños presente!

— ¡Llamen a la policía para que arresten a ese hijo de-

Y esas eran una de las pocas cosas que le habían dicho a Clint ese día...Porque, bueno, no es la mejor idea estar en medio de la calle encadenado a un poste...Desnudo.

Internamente maldijo haber comenzado ese pequeño rumor sobre Natasha...Dios, ella si que sabia como vengarse.

— ¡Estúpido! —Chillo una mujer, que llevaba los ojos de su hija tapados.

Clint gruño.

— ¡Porque mejor no dejan de alegar, y admiran este hermoso cuerpo! —Les grito ya aburrido.

...Y eso fue lo ultimo que el arquero pudo decir antes de caer inconsciente, porque cierta mujer con fuerza de Hulk lo dejo noqueado en el piso.._._

_..._

* * *

><p><em>¡Oki! Espero que les haya gustado estos dos, y para hacerla corta. Gracias por leer. Un beso a las preciosuras que comentaron anteriormente. Y...si les gusto pueden decírmelo.<em>

_Un abrazo._


End file.
